April's Fool
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: On April Fool's Day, the Buddies play numerous tricks on each other.
1. Chapter 1

April's Fool

One day, Budderball was in his home eating some hot dogs with his owner. When Mudbud ran in in a panic.

"Hey! Budderball! Hey!" Mudbud shouted.

"What is it, Mudbud? I'm eating hot dogs right now," Budderball responded.

"There's a giant mud monster outside! Come check it out!" he shouted.

Alarmed, Budderball got off the couch and ran outside with Mudbud to see the monster. But when they got outside, there was no monster at all.

"Hey. What the? No monster!" Budderball said, upon noticing this.

"Exactly. April Fool's, dude!" Mudbud laughed.

Budderball blushed and said, "Aw, shucks. I- I knew that. After all, there's no such thing as monsters."

"Oh, really? Well then maybe there's such a thing as a big meatball monster behind you!"

Budderball yelled in fear and said, "Oh no! A meatball monster! Run!" he shouted as he ran away.

Mudbud, laughing, said, "I was only kidding! April Fool's!"

Budderball stopped in his tracks and said, "Oh. Right. I also knew a meatball monster doesn't really exist."

"That's right, Budderball. And it's also right that a big swamp creature is coming up toward you!"

Budderball screamed and ran away again, only for Mudbud to yell, "Kidding again, Budderball!"

Budderball stopped and said, "I knew that as well, Mudbud!"


	2. Chapter 2

April's Fool  
Chapter 2

B-Dawg was in his home resting on the floor, while his owner was watching a rap video on TV.

Then Mudbud came in and said, "Hey, B-Dawg!"

B-Dawg turned and saw his brother and said, "Whassup, dawg?"

"I just saw 50 Cent outside! You gotta see this!"

This alerted B-Dawg, as he was a fan of 50 Cent, and said "Oh, shizzle! I gotta see this right here!" But unfortunately for B-Dawg, 50 Cent was nowhere around.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" B-Dawg said, aware of this.

Mudbud chuckled and said, "B-Dawg, 50 Cent was never really out here! This is all an April Fool's Day prank!"

B-Dawg got shocked and went back and said, "You'll pay for this, dude!" But Mudbud only laughed to himself and said, "I bet he's just bluffing."

Then he went over to Budderball's house again and said, "Hey, Budderball!"

"What is it now, Mudbud? I was just gonna have some ice cream with Bartleby!" said Budderball, who was once again on the couch with his owner.

"I need to show you something!"

"Is it gonna be another prank?"

"No. Just come with me."

Budderball groaned and said, "Oh, all right. But just this once. I didn't get to eat and I'm starving!"

Then Budderball and Mudbud both went outside.

"Well, what is it that you wanted show me?" Budderball asked his muddy brother.

"I just saw a flower over there. It looks so beautiful! Wanna go over there and smell it?"

Budderball also liked flowers, so he said "Okay!" and he ran over to the flower to smell it. But as he did, the flower squirted water right in his face.

Mudbud laughed and said, "April Fool's, dude!"

Budderball looked disappointed and ashamed of himself as he muttered, "Darn. I should've known this was gonna be another prank..."


	3. Chapter 3

April's Fool  
Chapter 3

Rosebud was in her house playing dress-up with her owner, when Mudbud ran in after her owner has left for breakfast.

"Hey, lil' sis! How's it goin'?" Mudbud greeted.

"Okay, but you got mudprints on the clean floor."

Mudbud looked down and noticed them and said, "Oh. Sorry 'bout that. But um, you wanna come and see Cinderella right outside?"

"Cinderella? Oh boy! I love Cinderella! Of course I wanna see her!"

"Let's go!" Mudbud said and he and his sis ran outside. But the Disney princess was nowhere in sight.

"Well, where is she?" asked Rosebud.

"She's not here!" Mudbud said.

"What? How come?" Rosebud asked, confused.

Mudbud laughed and said, "I tricked you this whole time! April Fool's!" and he continued to laugh.

Rosebud got disappointed and said, "Darn it, Mudbud! You got me all excited for nothing for all?"

"Exactly!" said Mudbud.

"Well I'm not gonna speak to you or come when you call me for something anymore!" Rosebud huffed and ran back inside.

"That's okay with me. After all, I'll just continue pranking you," Mudbud said.


End file.
